


玹悠 | Fanmeeting

by ruby8915



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby8915/pseuds/ruby8915
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 20





	玹悠 | Fanmeeting

在fanmeeting上，中本悠太說跟馬克一起玩，這並不是為了場面而說的。

在同一層樓的兩人關係比之前更親密，李馬克對於中本悠太投遞的動作，他本能著是哥哥所以沒關係。

兩人在舞台上的互動，成員們也只是笑笑，並且幫腔附和，直到結束工作，金道英還是就著這個話題不停地說。

但是在一旁的鄭在玹，從這個話題開始，明顯擺著很累底下生氣的狀況。

_

“那大家好好休息，哥我走了”經紀人哥哥開著車把一群不停打瞌睡的小孩送到了宿舍門口，又叮嚀幾句，才跟他們道別。

在電梯的一群人，李泰容問著有誰要吃甚麼嗎，一旁年輕體力好的李東赫馬上答覆，說他想吃泡菜炒飯配遊戲，其他人笑著說道“哎呀！我們東赫要好好休息啊”

樓層到的成員紛紛離開電梯，只剩中本悠太和住在較上次的成員一起。

“在玹說要給我東西跟你們一起上去”中本悠太對著鏡子說道，兩隻手握在一起不安地揉了揉。

_

剛剛在車上他認真看著手機裡kkt的聊天畫面，聊天室的對象用了桃子的emoji ，最後一行的訊息，停留在對方的「哥等下跟我去房間」，

看完抬頭看了看，聽著Airpods 休息的聊天室對象，默默關了鎖屏。

“悠太要吃什麼嗎？”李泰容在廚房翻著冰箱，一邊向後問到，往後看到

中本悠太搖搖頭之後進了鄭在玹的房間。

一進房間便被鄭在玹壓在門上，“今天絕不會放過哥的”摸著他的腰，鼻尖對著鼻尖，呼吸全打在對方臉上。

“是因為馬克而讓在玹吃醋了”中本悠太往對方飽滿的嘴唇俯身親了一下

“今天在你這裡睡，所以別氣了。你這樣泰容會擔心得”他剛剛就有發現李泰容一直在小心看著鄭在玹的表情，甚至還小聲問他在玹怎麼了。

“哥再親我一下，就放哥去洗澡”鄭在玹拉開他們之間的距離，指了指嘴唇說道。

看著面前的人，便把自己的唇貼在上面。

“哥去洗澡吧，穿我的衣服”從衣櫃裡拿出自己的睡衣。又看到中本悠太眼神直直看著自己

“我等下會去吃泰容哥做得飯”說完這句，那人放下心來接過衣服，拔下耳釘往浴室走。

“泰容哥我也想吃”鄭在玹走到廚房指了指在餐桌上的雞湯，帶著任何人都抵擋不了的撒嬌，更何況是李泰容。

“在玹吃吧！今天也辛苦了”李泰容邊幫他盛，邊跟他說笑，心想道，在玹心情看起來有比較好。“那你順便拿給悠太，看他晚餐沒吃什麼，幾乎一大半都給東赫吃去了”李泰容搖搖頭把兩碗湯交給鄭在玹。

“怎麼這麼久”躺在床上的人滑著手機，又放下拿房間內小冰箱裡的化妝水，往臉上拍。

進房的人把手上東西放在桌子上，傾身往中本悠太嘴唇親。

不得不停下動作讓鄭在玹親，握著手機的手有些沒力，手機穩穩的被放在床邊。“去洗澡，還有先把這湯喝了，我等下拿出去”親吻完的中本悠太，微微靠著鄭在玹，小小聲的說著。

匆匆解決完湯，鄭在玹拿著睡衣去洗澡，中本悠太收拾完變把碗拿到廚房流理台。又往冰箱裡拿氣泡水回房間。

沒多久，鄭在玹吹好頭髮座在床上，看著旁邊的中本悠太。他手指有一下沒一下的點著手機螢幕。

勾住他的手指，“悠太跟馬克讓我很吃醋呢，悠太對馬克的佔有慾讓我不好好的提醒悠太了，座到我身上”說這話把對方手機放在床頭，把人拉到自己腿上。“明天沒有行程。所以今天要好好的給悠太懲罰”嘴唇往中本悠太的白皙脖頸上親吻。

中本悠太有點撐不住的撐在鄭在玹的肩膀上。“在玹想要怎麼懲罰哥哥呢”身高的差距，中本悠太側著頭看著他的小男友。

“想把悠太操到哭”鄭在玹拉起他的手指，一點一點的含著

中本悠太聽到身子軟了下來，另一隻手撫摸著鄭在玹的後頸

“哥，今天是有做好覺悟嗎？”鄭在玹的話讓中本悠太抽出被含著的手，摸上他的胸肌

－  
宿舍夜深人靜，只有鄭在玹的房間不時傳出喘息聲。

鄭在玹座在床上，褲子被一把扯下。腿間的陰莖因為中本悠太的套弄慢慢挺立，中本悠太伸出舌頭從旁邊舔起，到馬眼終於張口含下，抽插自己的嘴巴。

“悠太是小騷貨呢，平常是不是也去求著英浩操你”鄭在玹按著不停吞吐陰莖的人，時不時喘氣，陰莖的刺激讓他很想直接射出去。

“啊”前面才有的想法，卻馬上被實現了。射出去的精液射在中本悠太嘴裡，有一些沒能含住，從嘴角流下到脖子上。

鄭在玹獎勵似的往前親吻，雙手摟上腰，溫柔地的把人放在床上。

“好好地懲罰我，把我操到哭也沒關係”一說完話就被鄭在玹吻住，雙手往下摸

在門外飯桌上吃東西的李東赫吃著泡麵邊帶著Airpods ，他才不願意聽到什麼任何的聲音。


End file.
